


The Sound of Your Voice on Tape (or That Time Harry was Hoarse Recording Little Things)

by SingleStrand



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Begging, Control, Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleStrand/pseuds/SingleStrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before One Direction is set to record Little Things, Harry craves a little something extra in the bedroom. Throat fucking, restraints, dildos. Nick Grimshaw can get it.</p>
<p>This was born out of a series of filthy texts sadtomatoff and I sent to each other while we were at work. We're dangerous like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice on Tape (or That Time Harry was Hoarse Recording Little Things)

As per usual, Harry cooked so Nick was stuck on dish duty. But whereas Harry would normally flop on the sofa and flip channels on the telly until Nick joined him, that night he stayed in the kitchen, hovering over Nick’s shoulder and being generally adorable. Until he knocked a plate out of Nick’s hand on accident, and it shattered on the floor.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Harry, what is it?” Nick asked, picking up slices of china on his hands and knees.  
  
“What d’you mean?” Harry looked truly puzzled.  
  
“The hovering. The needy gazes. You’re making me nervous,” Nick teased playfully.  
  
“S’nothing. Just spending time with you before tour, right?”  
  
“Ahh, right. Tour. When is that again?” Nick continued trying to make light of the situation, but he was beginning to realize how serious it actually might be.  
  
Harry nudged him with the toe of his shoe. “Don’t act like I haven’t been counting the days. I even made a countdown reminder on your phone.” Harry had begun pouting, so Nick sighed and got up from the floor to hold him close.  
  
“Look. We’ve still got time,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. “Everything’ll be fine. Just fine.” Nick rubbed small circles across Harry’s shoulders until he could feel some of the tension leave his body.  
  
“Need you,” Harry mumbled into Nick’s neck. “Please.”  
  
Nick closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “What about a good cuddle on the couch, yeah? I’ve got an early start tomorrow. Big guest on the show.”  
  
Harry wasn’t having it though and wrapped his arms around Nick’s middle, kissing his neck a few times. “Please, Grimmy.” He stepped away and tugged on one of Nick’s fingers, pulling him toward the bedroom.  
  
\---  
  
Harry craved being controlled in the bedroom. Call it whatever you will, fact is he just liked Nick having power over him, telling him what to do instead of asking, demanding things Nick himself didn’t necessarily need because _Harry_ needed them.  
  
So as soon as they made it down the hallway, Nick prodded Harry toward the center of the room. “Get your kit off and sit on the side of the bed,” he said absently, trying to get in the right frame of mind to be what Harry needed him to be.  
  
Harry did as he was told quite eagerly, while Nick rustled around in a drawer of his armoire, searching for the right tie.  
  
“We decided this one didn’t work so good, yeah?” he asks, holding up a red striped one.  
  
“Right. Get the thin black one. It holds the best,” Harry responded, licking his lips.  
  
After a few more moments, Nick came up with the right one and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the boy.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, course.” Harry looked at him quizzically. “Aren’t you?”  
  
Nick nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. “A bit nervous. It’s been a few months.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry said and looked at his hands, wringing together in his lap. “Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean, I know you have work and all ...”  
  
“Harry, I always want you.” Nick slid a hand around Harry’s waist, long fingers settling at his hipbone. “Just give me a few minutes.” Nick leaned in for a kiss, and Harry responded immediately, a soft moan escaping his lips as Nick’s tongue found his own.  
  
Soft kisses soon turned urgent as Nick’s nerves faded away, and he shoved Harry to his knees on the floor, more than a little roughly.  
  
“Remove my shoes and trousers,” he said, watching as Harry immediately untied the laces on his trainers and pulled them off, the jeans following quickly. “Leave the pants,” he commanded as soon as Harry reached for his waistband.  
  
“Now tell me what you want, and I’ll consider it.” Nick cleared his throat, trying his best to sound confident.  
  
“Want my hands secured. Want to taste you. Please, I want whatever you’ll give me, Nick.” Harry looked so desperate at Nick’s feet, Nick could feel his cock growing easily.  
  
He reached for the tie on the bed behind him and leaned over Harry’s shoulder, pulling his hands back and tying them at the wrists quickly. “Will that hold?”  
  
Harry tugs a few times. “Yeah, s’good.”  
  
“Good,” Nick said and stepped back, looking down at the boy again as he pulled his shirt over his head and took his swelling cock out of his briefs. “Suck.”  
  
Harry leaned in earnestly, taking as much of Nick in his mouth as he could.  
  
“Easy, slow down.” Nick backed away, putting a hand on each of Harry’s shoulders. “We’ve got all night, Haz.”  
  
Harry only whimpered in return, trying in vain to get his lips closer to Nick’s cock. Nick finally relented, stepping closer and watching as Harry licked up the length of him before pulling just the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He was lost in the sensation for a moment, but then Harry sucked down faster and harder, as if trying to gag himself.  
  
“Harry,” he warned, pulling himself back yet again.  
  
“Make it hurt,” Harry begged. “Please.”  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you, love. It’s enough that you want tied up.”  
  
“I need it.” Harry looked up from where he kneeled at Nick’s feet. “Please. I love you.”  
  
Nick sighed, closed his eyes, and then shoved his cock in Harry’s mouth, fast and rough just like he asked. He continued thrusting roughly until Harry was gagging, eyes watering and spit dribbling to his chin.  
  
Nick was always hesitant to give it to Harry like this, but as usual, seeing him this way, hands bound and gagging on Nick’s cock, caused a rush of adrenaline and desire. He pumped harder, holding the back of Harry’s head for leverage, and Harry pushed back against his hand, moaning and sputtering while his mouth was fucked.  
  
“You like that, you little slut?” Nick asked, and Harry nodded vigorously. “Take it then. Take my cock.” Harry relaxed his throat and mouth then, letting Nick get even deeper.  
  
“Shit. Haz, I’m gonna come. Fuck,” Nick said and pulled back after one last thrust of his head against Harry’s throat. His cum spattered across Harry’s nose and mouth, and he watched as Harry licked it from his lips greedily.  
  
“Filthy,” Nick whispered, wiping the cum from Harry’s nose with his thumb and shoving it in the boy’s mouth to clean off.  
  
After he’d cleaned some of the mess from Harry’s face, Nick reached behind and untied his hands, instructing him to flex his wrists and forearms a bit before making him get on the bed.  
  
“Now, I’m going to tie you again, but I want you to tell me if it becomes too much,” Nick said and pulled Harry’s arms above his head, tying the wrists together again. Harry sprawled on the bed, stretching and flexing his jaw.  
  
“Be still,” Nick told Harry, sitting on the bed next to him. “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah. A bit tender,” Harry replied, still opening and closing his mouth slowly.  
  
Nick ran a single finger along Harry’s jaw to his collarbone, tracing the lines of one of his tattoos on his way down the boy’s chest. “Doesn’t hurt too bad for me to continue, does it?”  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously. “N-no. I’m fine.”  
  
“Good,” Nick said and grabbed a bottle from his nightstand. “Because I’m just getting started.”  
  
He set to work, kissing trails across Harry’s naked body, massaging the muscles in his arms and legs as he could reach them. Nick specifically avoided Harry’s cock, which was straining upward, drips of precum spotting his belly.  
  
Nick shoved Harry’s legs up, bending them at the knees and settling in between them before opening the lube.  
  
“This may take a bit.” Nick grinned up at Harry, who groaned and threw his head back against the sheets, anxiously pushing his arse toward Nick. “The more eager you are, the more likely I am to draw it out, Harry,” he said, slapping Harry roughly on the upper thigh. The younger boy stopped squirming instantly, but his breath was already coming in short gasps.  
  
“That’s better,” Nick said, and reached toward him with a slicked finger. Slowly, he circled Harry’s entrance before finally pushing in just a bit, twisting and turning the finger lazily. Harry whimpered, but stayed still.  
  
He edged the finger in bit by bit, in no rush and taking great pleasure in driving Harry mad. “Do you need more, love?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry bit out, panting. “Please.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe in a few more moments,” Nick replied and continued what he was doing for far too long before eventually adding a second finger.  
  
Harry moaned, and Nick worked the two fingers together and apart, in and out, over and over until Harry was writhing underneath him.  
  
“Too bad you can’t stay still. I guess I’ll just have to wait a bit longer on the third finger,” Nick said.  
  
“No, I’ll stop. I promise,” Harry whined. “Please, Grimmy.”  
  
Nick put on a stern face but thrust the third finger in roughly. “Fuck, Harry. Gagging for it, aren’t you? Look how hard you are. Bet you wish you could touch your cock about now.”  
  
Harry squirmed and writhed against the three fingers Nick thrust in and out, begging in nearly incoherent ramblings for more. Always more.  
  
“More? Hmm. I think I have something that might work,” Nick said before abruptly pulling out of Harry and sliding off the bed. “Don’t move,” he said, moving to the closet quickly and returning with something in his left hand.  
  
Harry’s eyes grew wide as he realized what Nick was holding. “Nick, it’s ... that thing ... it’s bigger than you are,” he rambled, closing his legs a bit.  
  
Nick got back on the bed and hovered over Harry, smiling easily down at him. “Trust me,” he said and kissed Harry roughly on the mouth.  
  
As they kissed, Nick resumed his earlier finger work, stretching Harry even more until he felt sure the boy was ready. Finally, he slicked the fat dildo up with lube and started to push it in, letting Harry adjust every few centimeters.  
  
“Fuck,” Nick whispered, watching Harry’s facial features as the toy filled him. “That’s it. Be a good boy and relax. I want to fuck you hard with this thing, and that won’t happen if you don’t relax.”  
  
Harry choked on a groan and bit his lip, uncertain how to respond. “Want. Want you. Want to come.”  
  
“You will. In time.” Nick bent down and licked a single line up the length of Harry’s cock. “Not just yet though.”  
  
Harry strained against the restraint at his wrists as Nick began to fuck him slowly. Nick was mesmerized, watching the toy disappear inside of Harry, then slide back out. He added more lube and held Harry’s hips down with one arm, then started working the dildo faster and harder.  
  
“Look at yourself. Dirty little slut writhing around on my bed, begging to be fucked any way you can get it. Open your eyes, Harry. Open your eyes and watch what I’m doing to you.”  
  
Harry’s eyes shot open, and he tried to lift his head from the bed, struggling in vain to see what Nick could see. “Can’t. My arms ... untie me. Please, Nick, untie me.” A tear had made it’s way from the corner of Harry’s eye and rolled down the side of his face.  
  
Nick faltered, confused for a moment. Harry had never asked to be untied. He always begged to be restrained. Did he really mean it? Should Nick stop what he was doing? He slid the dildo back into Harry roughly.  
  
“I’m only going to give you one chance to make up your mind, Harold. So choose wisely, eh?” Nick began punctuating his next question with shallow thrusts of the toy. “Are you certain you want untied?”  
  
A sheen of sweat had broken out on Harry’s face and chest, and he was trying so hard not to wiggle around. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck!” he yelled, throwing his head back and banging his wrists together on the bed in frustration. Closing his eyes, he took in one deep breath and let it out slowly, letting the tension leave his body as best he could. “No,” he whispered, defeated. “I don’t.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Nick responded, still fucking Harry with the dildo. “I promise I’ll make it good for you.” After only a few more moments of teasing, Nick finally--finally--reached for Harry’s cock, pulling long firm strokes upward with a lube-slicked hand. It took only seconds.  
  
“I’m not ... fuck, I can’t ... I--” Harry was nearly incoherent, eyes rolling back into his head, overstimulated by the sensations.  
  
Nick left the dildo firmly inside Harry but stopped moving it, crawling up Harry’s body to whisper in his ear while he jerked him off. “Come for me, Haz.”  
  
Harry moaned deeply, voice gravelly and weak. Nick felt warm wetness coat his hand and the space between their torsos. “So beautiful,” he said, overwhelmed by Harry’s face. “I love you.”  
  
He didn’t expect a response--Harry was obviously quite preoccupied--but Harry whispered a soft “love you” back, curling his face into Nick’s neck.  
  
After a few minutes, Nick went to get a warm cloth from the bathroom. Harry laid on the bed, limp and helpless as Nick removed the tie, massaged his wrists, and took his time cleaning them both up and pulling the covers up around a shivering Harry.  
  
“I’ll be right back with some tea, yeah?” he asked quietly. Harry merely nodded his head, eyelashes fluttering closed.  
  
When he returned a few minutes later though, Harry was still awake, waiting for Nick to join him in the bed.  
  
Nick sat behind Harry and pulled the boy up into his arms, arranging Harry’s head back against his shoulder. “So proud of you,” Nick whispered against Harry’s curls. “You did so well. Deep breaths, yeah?”  
  
As Harry’s breathing leveled and he took small sips of his tea, Nick tried changing the subject. “What do you have on tomorrow then?”  
  
“Recording,” Harry whispered, grimacing at his voice and swallowing harshly.  
  
“Harold!” Nick is taken aback, shocked that Harry would have wanted to do what they’ve just done before a studio session. “Your voice though. I just ... well I’ve just fucked your throat--as well as the whole rest of your body-- if I’m quite honest.”  
  
Harry looked up from under his eyelashes and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. Now every time you’ve got to play Little Things at work, and I’m away on tour, you’ll think about tonight, right?”  
  
“Oh, you’re a right little shit, you are.” Nick smirked and kissed the side of Harry’s head. “Now shush you. It seems we both need our rest before tomorrow.”


End file.
